Torn: Entry
Sy stood in her small apartment, trembling like a reed. 20 minutes ago, she’d been as safe as ever, as anyone living in the slums under a false identity could be. Now the end of her life here was rapidly approaching. She fought back panic, her breath coming rapid and raspy. Through the fog of her own mind screaming at her to jump from the window, she weighed her options. Hiding was impossible in the small apartment. The only way out was going to be through them. And fighting an Alpha? He’d snap her like a twig. She’d barely fought off that rapist hobo the other day. She had no options. Slowly, she sank to her knees. Despair covered her like a sheet. “I’m sorry, daddy," she croaked, but she did not allow herself to cry. No, she would not give them that. With a deep, trembling breath, she straightened her back. “C’mon woman," she told herself, “You a bad black slum bitch or what? Accept yo defeat with yo head high, bitch. Have some respect fo’ yo’self.” With that, she got to her feet, steeled herself, and waited for the inevitable knock on the door. The light flickered. There came a click and the sound of static from her tv screen. A face appeared, a mask. The one from her dream? But it had not been a dream. It was… “I am Logos, Syiandra. Or do you prefer Sara?” Sy just gaped for a moment, but quickly regained her composure. "You the fuckhead that blew up the fuckin' powerstation? The fuck you want?" She should have been scared, perhaps. But now that she had found her resolve, she mostly felt angry. And, besides herself, no one had screwed up her last few days more than this red-eyed genius. “There is no time for explanations, OSEC are close. My friends are attempting to delay them. I understand your building has roof access. Might I suggest you use it.” "Fuck that," Sy spat at the TV. "Y'owe me an explanation first, bozo. That Neo that killed an Alpha this mo'ning. Was he one o'yo friends as well?" “He was... family. Whatever I may or may not owe you Syiandra I am now paying in full by helping you remain a free woman. Your tech has crossed a line that OSEC will not forgive. At this point I justify nothing, I explain nothing I simply advise you to get the fuck out of there now.” The screen went dead. Sy spat a curse and looked around, quickly weighing her options. She had not considered the roof a viable escape route. Nowhere to go but down from there. If this Logos could help her stay out of OSEC hands, it might be worth it… But he was also a terrorist who'd killed thousands, and she had no intention of joining such an endeavour. On the other hand, she might be able to curry favor with OSEC if she could help them with whatever goons Logos was sending after them. She activated Heimdall to see if any other Neos were around. *** The Cab touched down on the roof of Syiandra's apartment block. The flash of a round being fired lit the interior before the drivers door popped open to allow the cabbies body to drop the the ground. One by one the other doors opened and three figures stepped out onto the roof. The shortest of the three was a female, wearing an Exotech combat suit hiding her features. Her two hulking companions wore nothing but ink from the waist up. “You did not need to kill him Garn.” One of the men shook his head. “Fuck you Keller. Have you seen how much they charge if you ask them to wait?” “So we just refuse to pay.” Shrugged Keller as he hefted a large sledgehammer over his shoulder. “I am not a fucking thief.” Garn growled as he did likewise with a lowtech semi automatic rifle. “Will you two shut the fuck up?” the woman snapped as she scanned the rooftop for threats. “Logos is speaking to her now.” “What’s she saying Shard? Will she come to us?” asked Keller. “I do not think so. She is a stubborn bitch.” the woman replied as she secured her firearm and blades. “A bit like you were when we brought you in Shard.” chortled the other bruiser. Shard moved so fast that Garn did not see the blow coming. Her mind engaging with the exotech suit enhancing her speed and reflexes to an inhuman level. She kneed the man in the balls doubling him over then elbowed him in the back of the neck holding back just enough not to break anything vital. Keller fell about laughing as Garn held on to the side of the Cab to prevent himself from falling over. “Fucking Mercs.” Shard shook her head, “That skin of yours might be near as damn it bullet proof she hissed, but if you don't fall in line I will find a quiet corner and take it off you, one strip at a time. Now follow me.” They moved towards the fire door and reaching it, the Chosen moved her hand over the locking mechanism and shook her head. Keller stepped up and swinging his hammer he took out the door on the second blow. “Two hits,” Garn barbed, “You are getting soft Keller.” “Fuck you Garn.” The three entered the building.